


i am NOT scared (yes i am)

by the_framework



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Academy Era, Academy Fitzsimmons, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Blockbuster - Freeform, Gen, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, SHIELD Academy, Sci-Ops, academy au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_framework/pseuds/the_framework
Summary: After a hard week at the Academy, Fitz and Simmons decide to rent a film from Blockbuster to watch.





	i am NOT scared (yes i am)

“We can just watch a comedy if you want, Fitz.” Simmons looked up at her best friend, who was standing next to the microwave waiting for his popcorn to be ready. They had just finished a huge project at the Academy, and were doing the usual thing they do every time they finished a project, test or exam - rent a movie from a Blockbuster and stay up late watching it with all the snacks their bodies could take. 

 

It was Simmons’ turn to choose a movie, and she decided to go with a horror one that had recently come out. Fitz had picked up a comedy for his own enjoyment, stating he was going to watch it the next weekend while doing some reorganisation of his bedroom of the dorm he and Simmons shared. 

 

“No, we’re watching the film you picked.” Fitz spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, carrying through a large bowl of popcorn, and additional sweets and snacks piled atop that. “We can’t break tradition!”

 

“Fair enough.” Simmons then placed the DVD into the player and sat down on the couch next to Fitz, the bowl of popcorn and snacks placed in between them. The movie begun, shortly after skipping through some adverts for upcoming DVDs, and Fitz turned the lamp close to them off, allowing the only light in the room to be dimming from the TV, and the streetlights’ beams coming in through the curtains in the main room of the dorm. 

 

It was about an hour into the film, and Fitz had tugged so much at his pyjama top’s sleeves during the intense scenes that one sleeve was now significantly larger than the other. The snacks were long gone and so too the gap between the pair- Simmons having moved the bowl onto the floor behind the couch -meaning the pair could have their legs up, resting them atop one another. “Sorry, loo break!” Simmons paused the film just as the music was building up and left, much to Fitz’s relief. 

 

He took this time to let himself go. This film was beyond terrifying, and he couldn’t understand why people would choose to watch these for  _ fun _ , the strange buggers. As much as he mentally scolded himself ( _ stupid Fitz, you always end up making such stupid decisions _ ), he didn’t want to break the tradition he and Simmons had for a year or so now ever since they decided to share a dorm together. He threw his head back into the couch and sighed, before getting up and preparing a glass of water for himself, since hiding all those screams really took it outta him.

 

“Fitz? Oh, you’re in here.” Simmons walked into the small kitchen and got herself a glass of water too, as she had been screaming. “What are you thinking of the movie so far?”

 

“It’s…” Fitz paused. He hadn’t really been watching it, too busy trying not to induce an out of body experience through getting so scared. That, and, he had been making sure Simmons wasn’t too scared. “It’s really good.” 

 

“It is, isn’t it?” She smiled excitedly. “It’s very jumpy, so don’t mind me if I end up throwing myself on top of you in fear!” She joked, laughing. Fitz made himself laugh too, though he really wanted to go to his bed and sleep. 

 

The pair headed back to the main room and turned the film back on. He hadn’t prepared himself much for the second half, and ended up jumping so high he almost fell off the couch. “Holy-“ He breathed out, hand on his heart.

 

“Are you scared? We can turn it off, it’s getting late anyway-“

 

“No,” Fitz sat up straight. “No, I’m fine. I’m not scared.” He lied. Simmons softly smiled and turned her attention back to the movie, but scooted closer to Fitz to keep an eye on him. 

 

The film progressed, and it was just getting scarier and scarier - in Fitz’s professional opinion. He tried to keep the brave guard up, but it got to a point where anyone walking close to or directly outside their dorm would’ve ended up calling security due to the two loud screams coming from inside. Fitz ended up reaching for Simmons’ hand, screaming at a scene in the film alongside her. 

 

_ Should’ve picked the comedy. Should’ve picked the comedy.  _

 

The film ended at exactly 03:02 (it was a long film, and they had started it late). “Well, I certainly enjoyed that.” Simmons looked over at Fitz, only to find him leaning into her and the couch, sound asleep. Simmons yawned, feeling tired herself. 

 

Carefully, she got up from the couch and headed into her room. There, she took off the duvet from her bed and the two pillows and brought them back into the main room. She would’ve carried Fitz back into his room to sleep, but she wasn’t strong enough, and she didn’t want to disturb Fitz, who got extra grumpy when disturbed in his sleep. 

 

She then placed a pillow behind her best friend’s head and sat on the couch next to him, a pillow behind her head too, and placed the duvet so it was covering both of them. They had a day off the upcoming day, so they didn’t have to worry about waking up early. Simmons then turned the TV off, and got herself comfortable.

 

“Goodnight Fitz.” She smiled, the pair leaning on each other as they slept away the screams and fear the Blockbuster gave them. 


End file.
